Inceststuck:a collection of insane incest ships from homestuck
by Remix123
Summary: Summary: what the title say, if you don't like don't read. enjoy!


Gamzee sat on the edge of a cliff looking down upon a carnival. He had been down over the past few weeks but he had grown bored with it. He just….couldn't seem to get motherfuckin' happy anymore. He didn't have anyone to talk to, even the voices in his head had disappeared. Somehow he had gone back to how he used to look, so he no longer looked like his god tir self, but he did still have the scars over his face, but they were hidden by makeup.

The scars. He covered his face and sighed a bit in both irritation and sadness. He, didn't mean to...something had taken over him and he just...he didn't mean to. Unknowing to the clown he started to shake and curl up laying on his side. Purple tears ran down his face as he looked to the lights of the carnival numbly, the lights getting blurry behind his tears. He shivered softly and blinked a few times but froze seeing a set of purple shoes now in front of him.

The purple blood looked up but his frown didn't change once he saw kurloz looking down at him. The first thought that came to him was that his dancestor came to poke at him, to sign that he was pathetic considering he couldn't speak. It wouldn't have bothered gamzee though, cause he was pathetic.

Gamzee watched as kurloz kneeled down and rubbed his hair out of his face. Neither flinched when lightening struck as they stared into each other's eyes, kurloz moving his hand up to one of gamzee's horns and rubbing softly in a comforting way. Gamzee made no movement through which made the older capricorn raise a brow.

Kurloz went to try and lift the young capricorn up but only got growled at and his hand swatted away. Kurloz huffed and got on both knees and signed something that gamzee couldn't understand. Gamzee suddenly felt a warm feeling starting in the back of his head and the feeling slowly moved forward. Gamzee couldn't move. He jerked his eyes up and wasn't sure whether to mentally panic or growl

Kurloz was using chuckle voodoo on him. Gamzee tried to make a low growl but he had no control over his own body. Kurloz hummed and picked up the limp troll and started walking with him. Gamzee tried to will his own chuckle voodoo but he couldn't get his mind to work right.

(at kurloz's hive)

It didn't take long for them to get back to the older capricorn's hive, and gamzee was mentally numb. He had stopped trying to get free halfway there and refused to look at kurloz, his eyes being the only thing that were allowed to move. Kurloz carried gamzee inside and up to his Respiteblock. Once there he grabbed a silk purple tie and tied his descendants wrists together and gently laid him in his recuperacoon.

He released his hold of chucklevoodoo but gamzee refused to move looking away from the hole he was place in. kurloz walked away a few minutes and when he came back he was only in a pair of boxers. The older high blood climbed into the coon and sat in front of gamzee. Gamzee then noticed kurloz had a dry erase board and a marker and he started to write something. He then turned it around and it read:

"Gamzee i'm going to give you a proposal, and you have two options."

Gamzee frowned and finally turned his head to his dancestor.

"And what are the motherfucking options?"he asked an irritated sound to his voice.

Kurloz then showed something else and what gamzee read made him stare up at kurloz in pure shock.

"Do i want you to treat me like a black partner or a red partner?!"gamzee blurted out.

Kurloz nodded. Did his dancestor really just ask which quadrant he wanted him to be in? What in the motherfuckin hell?! Gamzee looked at his dancestor and let out a shaky breath.

"W-why do you want to know my invertabrotha?"he asked.

Kurloz then wrote:

"Because i could see deep into your mind and you need something other than just a pale romance, and on top of that you're heartbroken in so many ways, and so am i. It'll help us both. I'm not going to push you for an answer but i feel as if we both need it."

Gamzee frowned and looked down thinking deeply about this. Blackrom or redrom? He hadn't even thought about this before. He had once wanted to be in a red romance with tavros but tavros never felt the same way and terezi was at some point in his black quadrant but he had at some point lost feelings for her. Gamzee looked up at kurloz leaning against the back of the recuperacoon.

He had to say, kurloz was rather attractive, toned muscles, a handsome face, an amazing figure, and on top of that he was tall. A good head and a half taller than himself. Gamzee had gotten so use to being the tallest and more pronounced in the group he hadn't realized that now that he was sitting right in front of his dancestor how short he was, and probably how submissive he looked.

Submissive? That was a word he knew no one ever thought him as, even though in reality he never minded the thought of being on bottom. He had never been dominated before in his entire life, and his nook was basically untouched and forgotten. Gamzee hummed and sighed. He had never had his red quadrant filled because tavros never liked him that way. Could...he even handle a red relationship right now?

It took five minutes but soon gamzee looked back up to kurloz and shivered a bit, a soft purple hue coming to his face.

"U-untie me…"he said softly.

Kurloz did as asked and once gamzee was free he rubbed his wrists. Once he did this he took a deep breath and lifted his hand creating a half heart with it. Kurloz seemed to go wide eyed but shook his head, his normal smile coming back to his face. He completed the half heart and then did something that confused gamzee.

Kurloz reached up and with his nails clipped off the end of his stitches and pulled the stitches out. The older purple blood licked his lips and smirked.

"I kind of figured you'd choose that my invertabrotha."he stated and pulled gamzee into a soft kiss.

Gamzee froze but softly kissed back leaning into the older makara an odd feeling coming to gamzee's lower stomach. His cheeks also started to burn as a set of slim arms wrapped around his waist. A soft shameless noise escaped the younger indigo bloods lips as kurloz pulled back and smirked licking his lips once again.

"Now now, my sweet, you're exhausted, rest."kurloz purred reaching up to softly rub at gamzee's horns.

Gamzee wanted to protest but he knew kurloz was right. He hadn't been sleeping well and even if he was dead he could still feel what the lack of sleep had been doing to him. Gamzee leaned heavily into kurloz a soft blush spread across his face and as he slowly drifted off he finally realized something.

This was all he ever wanted. To feel safe. To feel loved.


End file.
